Facing The Unknown
by sarcasm.is.me.17
Summary: Post Book 4. Galbatorix is dead and Eragon is faced with different challenges. Where will he go to after being banished from Alagaesia? Who will the 3rd egg hatch for? Arya has feelings for Eragon but will it work? Era/Arya. Pls R&R! Brisingr spoilers...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is how I'm going to write the story.**

**"inverted commas" - talking.**

**_italic _- thinking, dreaming or communicating mentally.**

**As for different languages, it should be understood that whenever Eragon converses with elves, he uses the Ancient Language. If it is dwarves talking without any human or elves present, they are speaking in dwarvish. Sorry, but I have a very limited grasp of the different languages in Alagaesia.**

**Seven asterisks () - Another character's POV**

**Two dashes ( -- ) - after some time or later that day.**

**That's all...  
**

**Enjoy:**

"Eragon?"

Eragon looked up to find Saphira and Arya looking at him with looks of concern etched on their faces.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" said Eragon, his mind a thousand miles away.

It has been three months since Eragon and the Varden attacked Uru'baen. Arya and the twelve elf spellcasters had managed to separate Galbatorix from his entire supply of Eldunari, a dragon's heart of hearts leaving Eragon and Saphira to duel with the king and his black dragon.

_Brisingr was wet with blood from his fallen foes; Eragon brought it above his head to block a slash from Galbatorix. He then took the opportunity to slash at Galbatorix's ribs. The king blocked it with ease. Sweat dripped down Eragon's forehead. Eragon frowned, trying to find a weakness in his enemy._

_Although Galbatorix had been separated from the Eldunari, he still more skilled and powerful than Eragon. Eragon knew that if he did not defeat Galbatorix soon, his supply of energy will run out and he would fail to kill the king. Above their heads, Saphira and Shruikan continued to batter each other with strong blows._

_Shruikan let out a shriek as Saphira clawed through his armor and flesh. Galbatorix winced as he felt Shruikan's pain through their mental link. Eragon seized his chance and stabbed at Galbatorix's ribs. He expected to feel Galbatorix block his stab but none came. Brisingr plunged through Galbatorix's armor and embedded itself in his flesh._

_"Curse you, Eragon!" shouted the dying king. "Curse you and your loved ones to never find peace as long as you remain in Agalaesia! Curse you to leave this land and never return!" With a final breath, Galbatorix fell forward and died._

_"He's dead!" Eragon exclaimed. Feeling exhausted, he lost consciousness._

Eragon woke up. His forehead and shirt were full of sweat. He frowned, remembering the king's curse. He shivered as he remembered the consequences of a curse in the Ancient Language.

"We have to leave, Saphira, you heard Galbatorix's curse. Neither us nor the ones we love can find peace if we stay," said Eragon, forgetting that Arya was still there.

Arya frowned. "A curse made in the Ancient Language is not to be taken lightly," she cautioned. "I will speak to my mother and Blodgharm about this but I doubt there is a counter-spell to this."

_Thank you, Arya Svit-Kona, _Saphira replied for Eragon.

_Do you think we will be forced to leave Alagaesia?_ Asked Eragon.

_It is possible, but where shall we go? We know not of any lands beyond the sea,_ replied Arya.

_What about Alalea? Brom told me that was where elves came from._

Arya shook her head. _The knowledge of Alalea's whereabouts has been lost to all but the oldest of our race. Even they might have forgotten the whereabouts of Alalea._

_We shall see, but I think it's certain that Saphira and I are destined to leave Alagaesia and never return,_ said Eragon.

With a pang of sadness, he thought of everything he would miss. Roran and Katrina and their newborn baby, Eva, Murtagh, his half-brother who was released from his vows when his true name changed, Orik, the king of dwarves, his clan chief and foster brother and the villagers of Carvahall.

"Eragon? Why don't we go for a walk?" asked Arya. Eragon nodded and got up to follow her.

They strolled past the Menoa tree and greeted the elves they met on their way. Eragon kept silent, for he could tell that Arya had something to tell him.

"Eragon… I …" Arya seemed at a loss for words. "I have something to tell you. I… Well, it's easier to show you."

Eragon felt the familiar touch of Arya's consciousness brush against his. He let his barriers fall, allowing her into his mind. He gasped as her thoughts and emotions crashed upon him.

_He was now looking at her memories, looking through her eyes. A familiar face filled his vision. It was the face of Eragon before the Agaeti Blodhren, before he was changed. His chocolate brown eyes full of secrets. His light hair ruffled by a breeze. His lips were curved in a slight smile, irresistible and perfect looking. The vision changed, to show not only his face, but also his shoulders and arms. His shoulders were broad due to the hard work on the farm and his arms were tanned and hard, his lean muscles were very obvious._

_Her feelings came next. An urge to kiss those irresistible lips, to wrap her arms around him, to run her hands through his hair. A longing for those arms to be wrapped around her, to jold her close and make her feels safe and loved. A pang of loneliness._

_Arya loves me,_ he realized.

Before he knew what was happening, Arya cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. It took him several moments to comprehend everything. Eragon started kissing her back.

They stayed locked in an embrace, watching the blood-red sunset. Eragon sighed, everything seemed perfect. Finally he got up, brushing the leaves off his tunic.

Arya shot him a look of confusion. "We have to attend the feast, remember?" He explained.

"Yes, now I remember. My mother would not be pleased if we were late so we better hurry."

The mounted Saphira who took them to Tialdari Hall where a long table was set up outside for the feast. Queen Islanzadi was already seated at the head of the table. She motioned for Eragon to be seated at her right. Arya took the seat directly opposite of Eragon.

After the traditional greetings were exchanged, about a dozen elves carrying plates of food arrived and placed it on the table. Eragon immediately dug into the food, which consisted of fruits and vegetables only.

"Eragon, Lady Nasuada just contacted me just now. She requires you and Arya to be present when they search Galbatorix's castle. She hopes you will fly to Uru'baen as soon as possible," said Queen Islanzadi.

"If that is so, we will leave at dawn tomorrow," replied Eragon. "There is another matter I wish to discuss with you…"

Eragon explained everything that happened in Uru'baen, including Galbatorix's curse. He also told her about sailing to Alaea. The queen listened intently, not interrupting until Eragon was finished.

"I will have several elves search through records and determine the location of Alalea. I will talk to my advisors about this, but I too wish to return to Alalea," she said.

"I will update you on all information we discover but for now, concentrate on the task at hand which is to search Galbatorix's castle for anything important and restoring order to Alagaesia. Alagaesia needs a new king, please make sure someone suitable ascends to the throne."

_As you wish, _replied Saphira.

"Eragon, Arya and Saphira, you are excused. Go have a good night's rest. You will need it, "said the queen.

Eragon got up, to the disappointment of the elves gathered around the table, which were hoping to share a conversation with the famous rider. He accompanied Arya to her room in Tialdari Hall and kissed her goodnight before heading to his tree house.

Eragon found it hard to slip into his waking dreams due to his excitement. He felt Saphira's warmth as she snuggled beside him. He felt happy and content. His worries were banished to the furthest corner of his mind.

_Sleep well, little one._

**Hope you liked it, remember to review... Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came too quickly in Eragon's opinion. He grumbled as Saphira shook him awake two hours before dawn. When he remembered the previous day's events, he felt exhilarated.

After getting dressed and hurriedly gobbling down some bread, he ran towards Tialdari Hall to meet Arya. He was not surprised to see her waiting for him outside with a pack on her shoulders. Her sword sat on her right hip and the top of her unstrung bow could be seen sticking out of her pack slightly. Her lips were curved in a smile.

_She's so beautiful, _he sighed dreamily and immediately wished he had blocked his thoughts as Saphira started teasing him. He blushed and raised a hand in greeting. Arya strode towards him and wrapped her slender arms around him.

_We should be leaving, _she told him. Saphira nodded in agreement and they both climbed onto her back.

"Good luck and may the stars watch over you," said Queen Islanzadi.

Saphira took off and Arya gasped as the cold morning air hit her. She clung tighter to Eragon to warm herself from the unfriendly wind. To pass time, Eragon and Arya discussed their plans for the future.

--

They stopped for the night several miles north of Bullridge and refilled their water skins at the Ramr River. Eragon went for a quick run to stretch his legs. As he ran, he let his thoughts wander.

He frowned as he realized something. _Saphira? Where do you think Galbatorix hid the last dragon egg? Who do you think will be its rider?_

_I don't know, Eragon. The answers will present itself in due time._

Eragon arrived at the camp to find Arya sitting by the fire that she made while he was away. They ate in a comfortable silence, neither one had much to say after the long mental conversation they had that day.

Eragon stared into the fire, remembering the days he spent training under Brom. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Arya lifted her hand and in a graceful movement, brushed the tear away. Saphira hummed, content after her meal. Eragon smiled, thinking of the conversation he shared with her the previous night. Saphira had approved of his relationship with Arya. This pleased him greatly, for he would not have been truly content if Saphira had not agreed to it.

Arya laid her head on Eragon's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. They decided to tell Queen Islanzadi about their plans after returning to Ellesmera. They planned to have a wedding ceremony, as the elves did not hold any special ceremony for mating.

_I don't care what my mother says, we will proceed with or without her blessing, _Arya told him stubbornly when he asked whether Islanzadi would approve.

Eragon lay on the soft grass with both of his hands behind his head and gazed at the stars. He identified many constellations before exhaustion took over him and he slipped into his waking dreams.

Nasuada sighed and put down the scroll she was reading. It was no use reading it, nothing was going into her head.

"Lady Nightstalker, Murtagh wishes to see you," an Urgal from her group of bodyguards called the Nighthawks announced.

Nasuada sighed, she was tired and had a bad headache and the last thing she wanted to do now was to have long, complicated conversations with the half-brother of Eragon who was once a pawn of Galbatorix's, bound by his oaths in the Ancient Language.

_This is not about you, _she berated herself.

"Bring him in," she replied.

A young man, in his twenties walked in. "Lady Nasuada," he greeted her, inclining his head. A red dragon poked his head through the entrance flap of the tent.

"Murtagh, Thorn."

"Lady Nasuada, I know my past deeds have given you reason to distrust me, but let me explain. I was held against my will. Galbatorix made us swear oaths of loyalty to him in the Ancient Language. We had no choice," He paused for breath. "Believe me, if not for those oaths, we would have assisted the Varden.

"During our battle in Surda, Eragon told me that our true names could change. Thorn and I thought about it and tried changing. Just before the Varden attacked Uru'baen, we realized that we could disobey Galbatorix's orders; in other words, we were released from our oaths. I realized that our true names must have changed. When the Varden attacked, we knew that Eragon would try to defeat Galbatorix."

_We waited in the castle for Eragon to show up and offer him help when he did. We helped Arya and the twelve elf spellcasters locate the Eldunari and separate Galbatorix from them, _Thorn continued.

"We are willing to swear fealty to you, Nasuada, anything to prove our loyalty to you and the Varden."

Nasuada was shocked. Never would she have expected Murtagh to suggest this.

"There is no need, Murtagh," she replied. "You and Thorn have proved yourselves when helping Arya and the elf spellcasters."

Thank you, your trust is all we seek, the rest of the Varden will trust you decision and we will show them where our loyalties lie in time. That is all; we shall return to our tent now and not bother you for any longer.

"No. Don't go," Nasuada said without thinking. _What am I doing? _She asked herself. "I would enjoy your company. Anyway, I really need a break," she said.

The next hour or so was spent making small talk. Nasuada enjoyed herself, it had been awhile since she relieved her stress and she missed Murtagh since he was captured by Galbatorix.

She regretted it when Murtagh got up and excused himself. When he left, she sighed and picked up her discarded scroll, resigning herself to some more boring reading.

_I wish Eragon would come soon_, she thought. _Things are certainly more interesting when he is around._

--

"Lady Nasuada! Eragon has arrived!"

Nasuada looked up from her work. Finally, she thought. She abandoned her scrolls once again and rushed out of the tent, closely followed by the Nighthawks.

A crowd of cheering people were already gathered, their heads lifted to the sky. Nasuada looked up. Saphira was flapping her wings majestically, looking for a place to land. On her back were Eragon and Arya.

"Eragon!" She shouted in delight.

**End of Chapter 2. I'm still working on Chapter 3 but I hope to be able to post it soon. **

**Remember, please review. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter, I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters.**

**Btw, thx 4 d reviews!**

_Brisingr slipped sliced through armour, embedding itself in flesh. Galbatorix howled in agony and fell to the ground, dead. Eragon stepped back, clearly exhausted. He too fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Saphira looked back at Shruikan and growled in surprise. A nimbus of silver surrounded him. _What's happening? _She thought. _He's changing colour! _She realized. _

_When she looked back at him, she no longer saw a black dragon, but instead, she found a silver dragon whose eyes showed surprise. Saphira tentatively reached out her mind._

Shruikan?_ She asked. _What's happening? Why have you changed colour?

When Galbatorix enslaved me with dark magic, he took over my will and mind and my scales changed colour to black. Now he is dead and his enchantment lifted, I am free from his rule! _Shruikan roared in delight. The fighting soldiers quailed at the thought of another dragon fighting against them. _

_Saphira watched as Shruikan spread his wings and leapt back into the air. _I am free! No longer am I a slave of the false king! _He exclaimed. Saphira watched his flight until he was but a speck in the horizon._

_She picked the unconscious Eragon and placed him on her back. _Fly well, Shruikan, _she thought._

--

Eragon opened his eyes. It was still dark, a few hours before dawn, he guessed. He tapped Saphira on her ribs and she lifted a wing, allowing him to move from his sleeping position.

He took out a book from his pack. It was a very rare book as Galbatorix had ordered all copies to be burned. Eragon stroked the cover lovingly, eyes wandering over the runes that made up the title, The Dominance of Fate. He flipped open the book and started reading.

Saphira groaned and opened her large sapphire eyes. _Morning, little one, _she greeted. In no time, she had joined Eragon by his side. He groaned too as he felt the ache in Saphira's muscles due to the previous days' flying.

As the sun's first rays fell on the Varden camp, Eragon and Saphira made their way towards Nasuada's tent. She had insisted that they postpone their meeting till the next day so that Saphira could rest first.

Nasuada was seated at her desk, her hair was pushed back behind her ears and a single bead of sweat trailed down her forehead. Her hand was flying over a parchment as she wrote a report.

Eragon sat down on one of the chairs, facing Nasuada and patiently waited for her to finish. He surveyed the inside of the tent; nothing had changed since his last visit. As usual, the six Nighthawks were positioned behind her chair, hands resting on the hilts of their swords, never relaxing.

Finally, Nasuada threw the pen down and rolled up the scroll. She pressed her personal seal to the hot wax on the scroll, sealing it. "Eragon, Saphira," she greeted.

Eragon twisted his hand and placed it over his sternum, a sign of loyalty and obedience that the elves used, as Arya had taught him a year ago. "Lady Nasuada," he inclined his head. "How fares the Varden?"

"All is well, the supplies have come in time and there seems to be no opposition from Galbatorix's soldiers. It seems that most of them ran back to their homes after he was killed," she paused. "Yesterday, Murtagh and Thorn offered to swear fealty to prove thir loyalty. I declined their offer,"

Eragon concealed his surprise with an inscrutable façade – a handy trick he had learned from the elves. _Murtagh seems eager to prove his loyalty, _he thought. He still did not fully trust his half brother.

_Perhaps he is merely sick of being treated like a traitor and nothing more, _suggested Saphira. _Anyway, I don't see how he can betray the Varden by swearing fealty to Nasuada. _

_You're right, once again, I'm overreacting. I really should give him a second chance,_ thought Eragon.

He turned back to Nasuada. "What are we to do now?" he asked.

Nasuada glanced at the entrance flap of the tent. "We shall wait for Arya and the twelve spellcasters to arrive, then we will search the castle."

"Are you coming to search the castle as well?" asked Eragon.

"Nay, Jormundur and the Nighthawks strongly oppose my decision to go. He says that there might be lingering spells that might the Nighthawks would not be able to protect me from," she answered.

_Jormundur is right, even with me, there is a risk that lingering spells might harm Eragon, _said Saphira.

At that moment, Arya, followed by Blodhgarm and eleven other spellcasters emtered the tent.

He followed them to the castle. Even though he had seen it many times during the Batlle at Uru'baen, he still felt awed by the sight of the magnificent castle. He shivered, goose bumps appearing, the castle seemed to emit an aura of evil and dread.

They were split into five groups; Eragon, Saphira and Arya were grouped together while the spellcasters split into groups of three. Each group was assigned to one floor of the castle. Eragon's group was assigned to the top floor.

"Well, we better get started," said Eragon as he started to ascend the staircase. He was followed by Arya. Saphira, being too big for the staircase had to fly from the outside of the castle to get to the top floor.

_You would think Galbatorix would have had dragon sized staircases for Shruikan, _she grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's the fourth chapter. wow, i didn't expect it to be completed so soon. **

**Once again, thanks for the encouraging reviews... and thanks for sticking with this story...**

**Here goes...**

Eragon pushed the door open, his free hand resting on Brisingr's hilt, ready for anything. He swept a searching gaze over the room before cautiously entering.

As agreed, Arya and Saphira scrutinized every inch of the room for anything of value while Eragon let his consciousness expand, feeling for any openings in the walls that will give away any secret passages. Next, he checked the ceiling and floor for any trapdoors.

Convinced that he did not miss anything, he surveyed the contents of the room. It appeared to be a servant's room. _We must be in the servants' wing, _he relayed this piece of information to Saphira and Arya who were both mentally linked to him.

_We should still search this part of the castle, Galbatorix might have hidden something here,_ replied Arya.

When they were sure that nothing of value remained in the room, they headed towards the doorway. Before heading to the next room, Eragon paused and gathered upon his magic, muttering a few words in the Ancient Language. A sign shaped like a star burned brightly on the door.

_So that we know which rooms were searched in case we get lost, _he explained.

­­--

Saphira hummed a tune she had picked up from the elves. She could feel Eragon's impatience and frustration through their mental link. It was threatening to overcome her patience. _Patience, little one, _she said, allowing her patience to counteract his frustration.

Eragon relaxed. Saphira was confident that they would encounter something of value soon. His impatience and frustration vanished with the help of Saphira. He felt Arya's amusement through his link with her before she blocked it from him.

He sighed. _I hope you're right, Saphira. _They had already covered the servants' wing, which was the east wing and the south wing. All they had found was a few trinkets, some rings with semi-precious stones and a scroll on dark magic that Arya was determined to burn.

They stepped into the north wing to continue their search. Eragon felt the change in the atmosphere immediately. In the other wings, there was but a slight hint of dark magic, here, the feeling of dark magic was so strong; Eragon felt his goose bumps rising and he gripped Brisingr even tighter.

The first door swung open at Eragon's command. He gasped. _We found it! This must be Galbatorix's bedchamber! _

_Be wary, Eragon, there might be traps in here, _cautioned Arya, resting a hand on his shoulder, as if to restrain him.s

The room was more richly furnished than the others. The bed had royal blue sheets that were smoothed carefully. Elaborate patterns were carved on the golden bed-head. The frame was made of a sturdy and expensive wood. Beside the bed was a table; on it were several half-opened scrolls.

Eragon cautiously crossed the room to the bedside table. He caught a glimpse of a report on the supply of spears for soldiers. He collected the scrolls, depositing it in his pack with the other things they had found.

He looked around. He noticed an empty black sheath hanging on the wall opposite the bed. _This must be where his sword is kept, _he thought. He looked around in wonder, taking in all the expensive furnishings and decorations.

_Eragon! Remember what you have to do! _Scolded Saphira. Eragon berated himself; he had forgotten his duty in his awe of the contents of the room. Once again, he let his consciousness expand, searching for hidden passages. He was confused when his search revealed none.

He looked at Saphira, then at Arya. He frowned. She had not moved from her position beside the bed. Her face was blank and her eyes were unfocused, as if staring into the depths of the universe. He immediately recognized the signs. _Someone must have contacted her mentally._

_Eragon, we must head to the dungeons now. Saphira, fly down and try to find a way in. Blodhgarm has discovered something. He did not tell me what it is. Whatever it is, he sounded very urgent, _she told him before striding out of the room.

Eragon followed her out, only pausing to burn the star-shaped sign on the door. His mind was in turmoil. Millions of suggestions of what Blodhgarm had found presented themselves, each more unlikely than the one before.

He broke into a full sprint in order to catch up with Arya, who was ahead of him. They arrived in no time.

Eragon noticed all twelve spellcasters already gathered. Some had looks of disbelief and confusion. Their whispering ceased as Eragon and Arya approached. Blodhgram separated himself from the group of elves.

He led them past a few cells before gesturing towards the one a few paces down. Eragon felt Saphira's curiousity boost his own emotions as he and Arya took the last few steps between them and the cell door.

It was unlocked and swung open at Eragon's touch. His mind went absolutely blank as he stared at the occupant. Saphira's own shock and disbelief flew through their mental link. Beside him, Arya let out a barely audible gasp.

Slumped against the wall of the cell was an unconscious elf.

**sorry for the cliffhanger, but if I hadn't stopped here, the chapter would get too long. I like to keep my chapters relatively short.  
**

**hopefully, chapter 5 will be completed during the weekend or on monday. Please review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, this chapter was completed earlier than I expected. I suddenly had this mood for writing and composed a whole chapter... I hope you've enjoyed the previous chapters and I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter for too long.**

**Enjoy:**

After awhile, Eragon's brain began functioning properly again. He immediately recognized the elf. The unconscious elf bared some resemblance to the elf in Arya's fairth, Faolin. They had the same silver hair; the slanted eyes that elves possessed and their lips had the same shape. Yet there were some differences. This elf had a longer face and the nose was shaped differently, overall, this elf looked older than the fairth of Faolin.

"Glenwing," whispered Arya. Her composure had slipped for the first time. She reached out and grasped the door to steady herself, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles turned white and the door emitted a faint _crack _sound. What colour she had in her cheeks drained, leaving her as pale as a ghost. Her face betrayed her true emotions. Shock was evident, along with disbelief. Eragon detected a hint of something else… hope? A loving expression?

She regained her demeanor and drew herself to her full height, masking her facial expression once again. She strode into the cell and knelt beside Glenwing, placing a hand on his forehead and another on his wrist, to locate a pulse.

She lifted him effortlessly and exited the cell. Eragon followed her, he had never seen her lose control like that before – not even when talking about her imprisonment in Gil'ead – and was worried for her well-being.

He tried to reach for her mind, but found hers blocked by strong barriers. Respecting her wish for privacy, he abandoned his efforts to hear her thoughts.

She laid him on a bed and whispered: "Wake." Glenwing stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Arya, confusion dancing in his eyes.

"Arya Drottningu?" he asked. Arya nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her eyes gazing questioningly into his.

Glenwing understood the look she gave him. He sighed, not wishing to cause her more pain. "Faolin's dead," he whispered so softly, Eragon nearly didn't catch it. A single tear slid down her face. It was hurriedly wiped off as she noticed the twelve spellcasters approaching.

Arya got up from her position beside the bed and strode out of the room, once again closely followed by Eragon. She ran to her tent, tears flowing freely now.

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees, sobbing. Eragon sat beside her and put a comforting arm around her. Before he knew it, she had her arms around him and was wetting his shirt with her tears.

"I don't understand unless you explain," he whispered into her hair. He felt her mind tugging at his and let his barriers fall. He was instantly bombarded with her memories.

Faolin had his arms around Arya, whispering something in her ear. A wave of jealousy hit Eragon before he could suppress it. Faolin was telling her about the Riders' times while Arya listened, eyes wide. Telling Islanzadi about her plans with Faolin, knowing her mother would be happy for them. All those years traveling with Faolin and Glenwing by her side. Then the scene changed, Faolin was brought down by the Urgals' arrows and Eragon let out a cry of sadness.

After all that memories, he understood. _It's like losing Faolin another time and she's kept these emotions to herself for so long, _he realized. He remembered how he felt when Garrow and Brom died and pitied her.

He held her like that until the sun's last rays faded and the full moon rose. Arya wiped away the last of her tears. She could feel her eyes swollen. She felt empty inside; life was just not worth living. Love hurt and Fate was cruel, taking away the people she loved.

_Don't think that, _she chided herself. _You have Eragon now._ She sighed and prepared a meal for herself and Eragon although she was not hungry.

That night, Eragon did not return to his tent, he could not bring himself to leave Arya when she was in such a state. Arya was grateful that he had stayed over, knowing that she would not be able to slip into her waking dreams tonight. They spent the night talking and sharing memories, leaning against Saphira's scales for warmth. They talked about their plans of the future and told each other stories of their childhood.

When dawn broke, the headed to the medical tent to check on Glenwing's condition. He was awake when they arrived. They exchanged greetings and Eragon introduced himself. Glenwing's reaction was happiness when Eragon told him that Saphira had hatched for him. They told him of their adventures since then.

After that, Glenwing told his side of the story. He took a deep breath and began.

"I was captured by Durza that night of the ambush. I saw Faolin go down and believed that our mission had failed. I assumed Arya Drottningu had passed into the void as well. I was brought to Uru'baen and endured Galbatorix's questioning.

"One day, Galbatorix succeeded in shattering my defences, he entered my mind. He did something to me to disable me from using magic. Somehow, by doing that, he was thrown out of my mind and could never get back into it. I have lost all ability to use magic, though," he concluded sadly. Eragon noticed that his accent was stronger than Arya's. _She must have learnt to hide her accent during her time as an ambassador, _he guessed.

Eragon reached out his mind to try and breach Glenwing's barriers. The elf was right and no matter how hard he, Arya and Saphira tried, they could not get into his mind. _It's like a permanent barrier that cannot be broken or breached, _he said.

After excusing themselves, they headed towards Nasuada's tent. _Nasuada is sure to be mad at us for forsaking our duty yesterday, _Eragon guessed.

He was right for when they arrived at her tent, they found a fuming Nasuada waiting for them, staring daggers at Eragon.

"Do you mind explaining your actions yesterday, Eragon?" she asked with stiff formality, her voice icy.

**End of chapter 5**

**hope you all liked it, sorry i made it a bit depressing, i wanted Arya to have a weakness, instead of making her sound like a Mary-Sue. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to post it ASAP.**

**I look forward to receiving your comments and reviews very much... (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews, i truly appreciate them. I hope this chapter is up to your standards!**

**Chapter 6:**

_Whew,_ thought Eragon as he stepped out of Nasuada's tent.

They had escaped Nasuada's wrath. He remembered how his palms had turned sweaty as he entered her tent, knowing that she'd have a lot to say about their actions the day before. He was right, she did give them a very long lecture about abandoning their duty. Luckily, Arya stepped in and told her some story that could explain their actions. It was a story that was made up at the last minute – very far from the truth – but Nasuada believed her.

In the end, she told them wearily to continue their work. Eragon sighed, preparing himself for another boring search through the castle. He shouldered his pack and followed Arya as she glided gracefully towards the castle.

--

Eragon kicked the door open. He was in a foul mood; he had let two lingering spells slip past his defenses. He had managed to counter the spells eventually, but not before they took a heavy toll on his strength.

His mood lightened as he surveyed the room. It was more richly furnished than the rest; although it was nothing near as elaborate as Galbatorix's bedchamber. _This must have belonged to someone important. _He felt Saphira's agreement through their mental link. The room was bigger than the others, and there was window large enough for a dragon on the wall opposite the door.

He noticed a hand-and-a-half sword on the bed. He recognized as Murtagh's before he took Zar'roc. _Murtagh's bedchamber? _he thought as he probed for secret passages. Arya had already crossed the room to the shelf of books. She started leafing through them and deposited most of them in her pack.

Eragon was surprised when he felt an opening in the wall. _It must be behind that shelf, Saphira! Arya! I've found something! _They followed him and began trying to shift the shelf. The weight of the shelf was nothing to the combined strength of Eragon and Saphira, it moved to the side with ease. _It's as if it's been shifted many times, I wonder what is concealed behind it._

It revealed a hole in the wall, big enough for a dragon to pass through. Eragon raised his sword. "Brisingr," he muttered. As he expected, Brisingr lit with a transparent flame that lit their way. Arya snorted and conjured a ball of light right above her palm. _Your spell will need too much energy to maintain, _she told him. Eragon left her statement unchallenged – he knew she was right – and concentrated on keeping the flame burning.

The passage was a short one but a complicated one. It twisted and turned like a snake, never was there a part where the passage would remain straight for more than ten paces.

Just as Eragon considered ending the spell, the passage opened up to reveal a room full of treasure.

Saphira's eyes gleamed to see all the riches. _Perhaps the last dragon egg is here, _she said hopefully.

Eragon immediately spotted some Eldunari – a dragon's heart of hearts – on the floor. He knelt and bean picking them up and depositing them in his pack. Arya knelt slightly further away and did the same.

Once they were sure that no more Eldunari remained, they let the wonders of the treasure room amaze them. It had piles of gold pieces that looked more like miniature mountains. In the corner, there was a chest full of precious stones and huge diamonds. Another corner was full of little statues made of gold and silver with eyes the same shade of Saphira's scales.

_These are of elf make, _Arya said, fingering a sword and its sheath. The sword was made of brightsteel, much like the Riders' swords. However, this sword's crossguard and hilt were studded with precious gems and it was apparent that the sword was only used for decoration and had never drawn blood once.

Arya's sharp green eyes spotted something among the scattered riches. She gasped and dropped the sword. She made her way towards the object and gently picked it up, stroking it.

It was unnaturally smooth and cool beneath her fingers. It was emerald with veins of a lighter green spiderwebbed across it. Arya felt Saphira's elation as they surveyed the last dragon egg in Alagaesia. She took out a leather pouch – the same she had used to carry Saphira's egg – and carefully put the egg inside.

_We'd better report it to Nasuada, _Eragon said. She nodded in agreement and Saphira hummed contently. _The dragon in that egg will decide whether we dragons will be an extinct race or otherwise, _she mused. _I hope the Galbatorix has not harmed it._

They traced their steps back into Murtagh's bedchamber. Eragon's thoughts were disrupted by Saphira's happiness that flew through their mental link into his mind. Arya seemed just as happy as Saphira. There was an extra spring to her step and she laughed at the slightest thing.

They didn't take long to arrive at Nasuada's tent. She was discussing something with the Council of Elders so they waited outside. Saphira was still humming the same tune as before. Eragon felt himself smiling at the tune, all his worries gone.

Finally, the meeting ended and the members of the council departed, murmuring "Shadeslayer" or "Argetlam" as they passed Eragon and "Brightscales" to Saphira.

They entered the tent and Nasuada looked up, surprise showing on her face.

"Eragon? Did I not make myself clear earlier that you are not to abandon your duty again?" she asked, her tone weary.

"You have, my Lady. However, we discovered something we thought you'd want to know of immediately," he replied, tilting his head.

Nasuada's questioning eyes bore into his. Eragon turned his head sideways towards Arya and gave a quick nod. Arya withdrew the pouch from her pack and took put the emerald egg.

Nasuada's eyes widened, she seemed at a loss for words. "May I?" she held out a hand for the egg. Arya stepped forward, holding out the egg. She stopped abruptly. A long crack on the egg caught the light. Nasuada froze, for she too had noticed the crack.

Saphira's mental shout was deafening. _NO! _she bellowed, crushing all but the strongest mental defences. Outside, the people of the Varden and the villagers of Uru'baen froze, pressing their hands against their ears in a vain attempt to diminish the force of the cry.

**So, how was it? hope you liked it. any suggestions or comments are welcome. just click the "go" button to submit a review. Once again, thanks to all who've stuck with this story since chapter 1...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks everyone for sticking with this story so far! and thanks for all the amazingly funny reviews! **

**this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but I hope you don't mind! **

**Btw, i'm writing another story now, its Alternate Universe and its called An Unexpected Twist of Fate. i'm not going to write the full summary here so go and check it out, ok? **

**here's what we've all been waiting for:**

Saphira's paw reached into the tent and snatched the egg from Arya. She brought it up to her eye level and inspected it. She growled when Eragon tried to come near. A strong barrier protected her thoughts from Eragon.

Arya watched Saphira, shoulders tensed. Her face was inscrutable as usual. Underneath her mask of calmness, her thoughts were racing. _Could the egg have chosen one of us? Not likely. Did Galbatorix damage it? I didn't see it when I picked it up. Maybe _I _accidentally damaged it on the way here. Not possible. I carried Saphira's egg for years and it didn't break like that. _

Saphira felt the egg move. Her surprise and relief was overwhelming. She laid the egg on the floor. _Lets see who it has chosen, _she thought, projecting it to Arya and Nasuada.

All eyes were on the egg now. It emitted a faint squeak and fell silent. Eragon sat down beside the egg and waited patiently, remembering the time when Saphira hatched for him. It had taken several hours for her to hatch. Arya and Nasuada followed his lead.

No one knew how long they sat for. Occasionally, the egg would move and sometimes a squeak accompanied the movement.

Eragon nudged Saphira, who had her head on the ground and eyes closed. She appeared to be sleeping but Eragon knew better. Saphira opened a single sapphire eye and directed her gaze at the egg. The crack was widening. The squeaking was also getting more frequent.

Another crack appeared. And another soon after that. The egg rolled slightly. Eragon tensed, ready to reach out for the egg if something happened. The egg remained motionless.

Eragon's impatience could not be suppressed any longer. It flew through his mental link with Saphira. She shifted her gaze to Eragon and laughed. _You're still as impatient, little one, _she told him.

Arya reached out her hand and touched his lightly. Just then, he felt her consciousness brush against his. _It's taking a while, isn't it? _She said. Eragon could not agree more and she felt his impatience. Her lips curved upwards in a slight smile. _Impatient much? _She teased.

Saphira chuckled. _Exactly what I just told him, _she said. Eragon shook his head. _Bah! Patience. Time waits for no man. _

At that moment, another crack appeared. The other cracks lengthened and met. A piece wobbled, rose and toppled to the ground. Eragon's excitement increased a hundredfold, his impatience forgotten as he watched a green head poke out of the egg.

The hatchling took its time getting out of the egg. Once it was out, it surveyed the watchers. It looked at Saphira then at Eragon. It turned its gaze a Nasuada, lingering for not more than a second. As it turned to survey Arya, there was a gleam in its eye.

Its gaze never left Arya. It spread its wings and tottered towards her. The only thought Eragon had in his head as the dragon advanced towards Arya was: _Its eyes are the same shade of green as hers._

_Stop daydreaming, little one. The hatchling is about to choose its Rider, _Saphira berated him. Eragon's thoughts snapped back to the present and he watched as Arya tentatively extended her hand. The hatchling froze, making sure that no threat existed before it continued on its way.

Arya gasped as the hatchling's head made contact with her left palm. She froze. Eragon recalled how he had felt when he first touched Saphira. He smiled at the memory of her as a hatchling. He looked at Nasuada. If she felt any disappointment, she concealed it well. She was looking at the green hatchling with reverence and awe.

After what seemed like ages, Arya picked up the dragon and strode out of the tent, saying nothing. Eragon hastily excused himself and followed her.

A crowd had gathered before Arya and the green hatchling. They whispered among themselves and children pointed towards the hatchling excitedly. They parted before Arya like water when she continued on her way, oblivious to the attention she got.

Eragon found her in her tent, sitting on her bed and stroking the hatchling lovingly. He sat beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's amazing isn't it?" he whispered. She nodded, still too shocked to speak.

She lifted her left palm, exposing the gedwey ignasia. "Now I'm just like you," she said softly.

"Yes, you now have a glowing body part," he said laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. He threw his arms around her and she did the same.

When they broke apart from their embrace, Eragon reached out a hand to pat the hatchling. "You'll have to think of a name for him," he said absentmindedly.

"Yes, that I have to do. Will you help me?" She asked.

Before Eragon could open his mouth to reply, Saphira said: _Yes. We will. _

Laughing with pure joy and elation, Arya pulled Eragon closer and kissed him gently. He quickly overcame his shock and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

Saphira enveloped them in her wings. _We belong together, _she murmured.

They stayed locked in the embrace till the sun set and the green hatchling's stomach began growling. It pecked Arya's hand to get attention. _Whoops, _she thought. _You two had better help me get used to taking care of a dragon hatchling, _she told them.

_We will, and by the way, don't feed him vegetables, he's not a horse, you know, _said Saphira.

**Okay. the end of the seventh chapter. no cliffhangers here. haha. anyway, the hatchling's male and God, i don't know what name to give him! (the whole reason why i ended the chapter here, before she names him)**

**I'll try my best to update tomorrow. remember: click the submit review button! lol.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews... Hope you guys liked the chapter. This chapter will be in Arya's POV until the two dashes. **

**I hope its not boring, but there was a lot to write about for the hatchling part.**

**Enjoy:**

Arya absentmindedly stroked the hatchling's snout. One question was stuck in her head: _What should I name you? _She asked. The green hatchling just snorted and sniffed her hand, hoping to get more food.

Arya smiled, scratching her gedwey ignasia. She was both surprised and amused to find out that it glowed when she used magic.

Becoming a Rider was a neither pleasant nor unpleasant change, just strange. A few days had passed since the dragon hatched for her, yet she was still not used to having another consciousness sharing her thoughts.

Her mind was not her own anymore, for she shared every thought and emotion with her dragon. In some ways, it was comforting to know that she was not alone but she also felt slightly resentful that she could no longer keep her thoughts to herself.

She was aware that her bond with the hatchling was nowhere near as strong as Eragon's and Saphira's, but she could barely force herself to part with her dragon for more than a few minutes. He would perch on her shoulder when she left her tent, which was quite rare.

Eragon and Saphira joined them everyday now. The hatchling enjoyed their presence – especially Saphira's – and Arya was more than happy to spend the day flipping through old books with Eragon for an appropriate name for her dragon. So far, they had come across two names that they all agreed to: Artemis and Eridor.

Artemis was worshipped as the god of hunting for some of the wandering tribes. Saphira had liked the name Arya too felt that it was appropriate for the hatchling. However, it was a name given to females so it was crossed out. Eridor was the name of one of the legendary dragons. His Rider was one of the only beings to have killed a Shade and live – just like Eragon and Arya.

Saphira opposed strongly to it being named after Evandar, Faolin or any other elf or human. _Would you name your child after a dragon or a dwarf? _She said simply when asked why.

Arya taught the dragon both the Ancient Language and the human tongue. Soon, it was able to construct sentences and joined in most of their conversations. Saphira always laid aside a small portion of her kill for the hatchling. _Soon I will able to hunt with you, _the two week old hatchling told Saphira, pride evident in his voice.

One day, after a particularly long search for names, Arya wearily announced:"I'm tired of this searching for names. Would you like to be called Eridor?"

The dragon hummed, dipping its head. Eragon sighed in relief. _I'm glad _that's _settled, _he thought to himself.

--

Eridor proved to be an excellent hunter. He often accompanied Saphira when she went hunting for his appetite had grown tremendously. He often experienced growth spurts, one day he would be looking exactly as you remembered him, the next day he would have grown a few more inches.

Saphira was proud of the progress he had made. He was now an exceptional flyer, although he had some difficulties staying airborne at first. He had a vast knowledge of the Ancient Language and he could now speak the human tongue with little or no mistakes. His strength and stamina had increased much since he started training with her and he shared Arya's wisdom and logic.

Three whole months had passed since he hatched. Since he could not support Arya's weight for the whole journey from Uru'baen to Ellesmera, Arya would spend some time on his back, and the rest of the time running below them with Eragon. They could not travel at the speed Saphira was used to for Eridor was not fast enough yet.

Queen Islanzadi was very surprised when she found out about Eridor. They had purposely delayed telling her the news till Eridor was old enough to fly to Ellesmera so that Arya could tell her in person.

There were many things Eragon had to teach Arya, although it was not as much as what Brom and Oromis had to tech him for Arya was an excellent swordsman and more experienced at magic than him. He taught her the names of herbs that were good for a dragon, a dragon's fighting techniques, how to make a saddle and all the knowledge neede to care for a dragon.

In that span of three months, the bond between Arya and Eragon strengthened as well as between Saphira and Eridor, who shared their Riders' feelings for each other. They became inseparable over that time. Sometimes, it was as if Arya was Saphira's Rider and Eragon was Eridor's. Such was the nature and strength of their bond.

They lived in Ellesmera for most of the time, sometimes returning to the Varden, which had settled down in Uru'baen. However, they could never forsake their duty as Riders to ensure peace in Alageasia. In those three months, they had hunted down Galbatorix's Black Hand, who remained loyal to him. Those who were willing to join the Varden were spared.

--

"Draumr kopa," muttered Eragon. The water clouded and showed the face of Nasuada. He added a few more words to allow them to hear each other.

"How was it?" he asked. That morning, an election took place to decide the new ruler of Alagaesia. It was only the first bout, where the people of Aladaesia got the chance to nominate those who they thought fit for the post.

"It was uneventful," she shrugged. "There are a total of twenty nominees," she added.

"Who are they?" he asked.

Nasuada recited a list of names and their accomplishments. "… And, uh, me," she concluded, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Eragon's eyes widened. He had expected her to be nominated but the fact still surprised him. "Wow, congratulations," he said, not really knowing what to say.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Wow, can't really believe we're at chapter 8 already!! I didn't think I would be able to write so much in such a short period! I hope this chapter didn't make you fall asleep or anything, I personally think its a bit... boring. **

**and I really had to bring up the election because Eragon can't leave till everything is settled in Alagaesia. I'm not very experienced in the realm of politics, but I tried my best. Remember to review!**

**thanks! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter took me longer than expected. Sorry. I won't be able to update so frequently starting from today. Reason: I will be having my finals soon and my holidays are over. sigh I'll try to update weekly if possible.**

**Here goes:**

"Greetings, _your majesty_," said Eragon, putting emphasis on the words "your majesty".

"No need for all that crap, Eragon. Save it for formal occasions and when absolutely necessary," came the reply.

It was the day after the coronation of the new ruler of Alagaesia. The person with the most votes would be presented to the humans, elves, dwarves and the urgals. Each of the leaders of these races would express their approval or disapproval. Finally, the Dragon Riders would be given a chance to express their opinion on this person before they were crowned.

The votes were counted by the most trusted and the results were announced. Nasuada had the most votes. Then, she was presented to the leaders of the four races of Alagaesia, all whom agreed that she was the best candidate to take up the position of Alagaesia's ruler.

It was obvious that the Riders supported Nasuada as all of them had fought alongside Nasuada and knew of her many accomplishments while leading the Varden. Her coronation was held in Illirea, the city formerly known as Uru'baen.

The coronation was grand and everybody feasted and celebrated Nasuada's ascend to the throne. She had chosen to rename the capital because of its meaning in the Ancient Language – Uru'baen meant Place of Sorrow – and also because she preferred the name the elves gave it before the black king took over Alagaesia.

"As you wish," he replied, grinning. "Well, I realized I never had a chance to congratulate you. So, Congratulations! I never expected to be acquainted to the new ruler of Alagaesia."

"Thanks, I'd never expected to become the queen. Gosh, I still can't believe that I'm the queen of Alagaesia. I'm still expecting to wake up and find out that this is all a dream and we have yet to lay siege on Feinster."

"Well, that's never going to happen, so you'll be disappointed. Anyway, I don't think anyone could have dreamed all this up." He stared at her. "Those voters chose the right person. Your father would be proud of you," he added softly.

Nasuada looked at her shoes. "Yes, but what if I'm not suited for this post?"

"Nasuada, of all the people in Alagaesia, you are the most suitable for this post. You grew up in King Orrin's father's court; you led the Varden to victory – something all of your predecessors have never been able to achieve. And you still think that there's someone else out there that is more suitable for the post?"

"You're right. Leading the Varden to victory is no mean feat." She squared her shoulders. "You came to tell me something. What is it?"

Now it was Eragon'r turn to look down. Nasuada wasn't going to like this. "I was thinking, since we have rid Alageasia of the false king, destroyed the slave trade and chosen a new monarch, maybe its time for us to leave. There's no reason to delay."

Nasuada sighed. "I wish that we would never have to have this conversation. I'll miss you, you and your uncanny knack of getting into trouble," she said, forcing a smile.

"You have Murtagh now, he's just as talented at getting into trouble as I am, you know. He is my half-brother after all and things always happen to our family. Brom said that fate has a morbid interest in our family. I'll miss you too, and everyone here. I wish I could stay – this is my home – but I can't. Galbatorix's curse won't allow it."

Nasuada smiled at the thought of Murtagh, her betrothed. Her smile changed into a frown when he mentioned Galbatorix. "Ah, curse that king. May he never find peace in his afterlife. May Angvard deny him entrance to his halls. But what of the dragons? Saphira hasn't mated yet and you can't doom Thorn to be the only dragon in Alagaesia."

"We have thought of that matter. When Saphira mates and lays eggs, I will send one or two to Doru Areaba. I will notify either Roran, Murtagh or you when this happens."

Nasuada sighed. Her plan to make Eragon stay had failed. She tried to accept the fact that he was leaving, but couldn't. Although she had only known him for less than three years, she had grown to like him. "When are you leaving?" She asked in a soft voice.

"We will leave a week from now. Queen Islanzadi and a few hundred elves will follow us."

"Where will you go? You told me yourself that no one knows of any lands beyond Alagaesia."

"We will search for Alalea, where the elves came from. It is said to be northwest from Vroengard. Hopefully, it will be inhabited by elves that won't mind us settling there."

Nasuada sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with you. We each have our separate paths to follow. Just promise me something." Eragon looked at her, curioustiy burning in his eyes. "Promise me that you'll keep in touch by scrying every now and then. We will be able to update each other on the current events that way."

Eragon nodded. "Upon my word as a Rider," he said solemnly.

Nasuada looked relieved. "Well then, let us not talk of such depressing matters. How fares Roran? I heard he and the villagers of Carvahall have settled at Therinsford. I offered him a place in my court, but he declined. He said he'd rather live the simple life of a farmer."

Eragon smiled and began telling her about Roran, Katrina, their daughter Eva and the other villagers.

**Another boring chapter in my opinion. A lot of talking... Otherwise, it will be all narration and THAT will be even worse. Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review. All you have to do is click that teeny little button. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter took so long... am quite busy now (studying for history... eeek) but I'll still try to update soon. _tomorrow, ideally. _**

**This is the second last chapter if nothing else comes up... after this i might write a fanfic that is entirely romance (era/arya) so look out for it. OR i might write one on twilight. **

**Anyway, so sorry, i was talking crap... **

A single tear made its way down Eragon's cheek like a liquid diamond. _A week_, he had told Nasuada. _We will leave in a week's time. _A week had not been enough to spend quality time with everyone he treasured and might never see again.

They had been able to notify Orik and Hvedra, Roran and the villagers who once lived in Carvahall, King Orrin, and many more.

A crowd had gathered near the port. Most of the villagers of Teirm were curious to find out why almost everyone powerful in Alagaesia was gathered. Little children pointed excitedly at the graceful ship that had been built by the elves.

Eragon felt a twang of recognition as his gaze fell on the ship. He had seen it somewhere before. _Where? How could I have seen it before if the elves have just built it? _He searched his mind, looking past the most recent events until he found the answer. _The dream!_

_He watched as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had silver hair and carried tall lances. A strange, fair ship was waiting for them, shining under a bright moon. The figures slowly boarded the vessel; two of them, taller than the rest, walked arm in arm. Their faces were obscured in cowls, but he could tell that one was a woman. They stood on the deck of the ship and faced shore. A man stood alone on the pebble beach, the only one who had not boarded the ship. He threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided along the river, without a breeze or oars, out into the flat, empty land. The vision clouded, but just before it disappeared, Eragon glimpsed two dragons in the sky. _

Eragon opened his eyes. The dream was a premonition. He understood now, his fate to leave Alageasia was sealed when Saphira hatched for him. It was unchangeable, short of killing himself; he could do nothing to change it.

He went to look for his friends to spend his last day in Alagaesia with.

--

"Eragon, it is time. The moon has risen," said a quiet, musical voice. Eragon looked up, Arya stood in the doorway of his room. Silently, he got up and joined her. They had this all planned. They agreed it was best to avoid leaving in the daytime; Eragon did not want any elaborate farewells.

They approached the Toark River, where the ship was moored. The elves who wished to follow them were already gathered. Most were mounted on the elven horses. They murmured "Arya Drottningu" and "Shadeslayer" as they approached.

Eragon looked towards the sky, worried. Saphira and Eridor had flown off to hunt this morning. They haven't returned since. Arya frowned, sensing his worry. _Don't worry, Eridor is a much better flyer now, they will be able to catch up with us, _she told him.

Queen Islanzadi was already there, dressed in a red dress. They greeted her with the traditional elven greetings. She was the first to board the ship, followed by the rest of the elves.

Eragon glanced at Arya who nodded. He took her hand and arm in arm, they boarded the ship. They stood on the deck, staring at the land they might never see again. Eragon noticed a lone figure on the beach: Roran. In the moonlight, Eragon could see his shoulders shaking violently as his brother sobbed. Not being able to keep it all in, Roran threw back his head and let out a cry of anguish. The hairs on the back of Eragon's neck stood up. This was exactly how he dreamt it would be.

_Goodbye, Roran. Take care of Katrina. May the stars watch over you, _he told Roran mentally.

Eragon could not bear it anymore. He ran into his cabin and banged the door shut, shutting out the rest of the world. He sobbed into his pillow for all he was missing; all he was going to miss.

_Thud. Thud. _

_They're back, _he thought. _Good, _he told Saphira. _I thought you would never come back._

_We met Shruikan on our way back! _Saphira told him excitedly. Then, she felt his pain through their mental link. _Oh, little one, you knew this day would come._

_It doesn't make it any easier does it? _He retorted.

Slowly, he sank into his waking dreams, where he could hide from his pain.

Nasuada's face filled his vision. Her lips were moving, but Eragon could not hear what she was saying. Suddenly, as if someone had turned on the volume, he could hear her talking.

"_Eragon, this is my gift for you. I am giving you, Eragon Shadeslayer, the island of Vroengard. It should be yours; you are the new leader of the Riders. It will be excluded from my rule. It will be an independent island, and by excluding it from my rule, it will also be ecluded from Alagaesia. _

"_Ga;batorix's curse will not affect you if you are there because it is no longer part of Alagaesia. Use it to train the new Riders and rebuild you cult. I hope to see the day that Riders and dragons will roam Alagaesia freely once again."_

_Her face faded from his sight. _Everything's going to be all right. I'm going to rebuild the Riders in Vroengard, _he thought to himself. And at that moment, everything felt perfect for him._

**Yeah, well, Eragon's very emo sometimes, isn't he? Anyway, could have been worse. so how was it? **

**let me know about your opinion... just click the review button... (:  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry this took so long. had finals. yay! Its over now. WOOOHOOO. **

**Anyway, i thought it would be interesting to make this chapter in another person's POV. so now its in Kashia's POV, she's an elf from Alalea, observing the arrival of Eragon.**

**Enjoy:****  
**

It was noon when Kashia spotted the ship. At first it was just a dot in the horizon but as the hours passed, the ship grew bigger and bigger in her sight. It was a strange ship, not like anything she had ever seen before. Sometimes, you could see some similarities in the workmanship, but most of the time, it seemed alien yet immensely beautiful.

_They must be foreigners, _she thought. She started running back to their city. When she arrived, she went straight to the king's quarters. She did not need to fear the guards. After all, she was the daughter of his younger sister, his niece.

She was slightly breathless when she arrived. "A strange ship is headed our way. It bears no recognizable flag so I couldn't identify the ones on board. It is nothing like I've ever seen before," she told him breathlessly.

The king was surprised. His niece was an expert at shipbuilding so she was familiar with all types of ships in Alalea. He frowned. "Did it carry any flags of war?" he asked, fervently hoping that they were not seeking battle.

"No," came the reply.

The king nodded, pleased. Still, he did not want to be too overconfident. He called one of his advisors. "Gather my royal army. Tell them to be ready, fully equipped and to gather at the eastern shore immediately."

--

The sun was setting when the ship arrived. Kashia watched as a woman dressed in a bright red dress stepped onto the shore. She was followed by a woman and a man, both who were taller than the others. The woman in front carried herself with dignity and pride. From her bearing, Kashia guessed that she was their leader.

Kashia noticed two people raising the white flag, a sign of peace. She glanced at her uncle. He smiled at her and ordered the soldiers to sheath their swords. She squeezed herself through the crowd to get to her uncle's side. She was desperate to catch the conversation between him and the woman.

The woman spoke first. She touched her first two fingers to her lips and said in a musical voice: "May good fortune rule over you."

Kashia gasped, she knew their traditional greeting. She scrutinized the woman. She had dark hair that fell past her shoulders; her deep blue eyes were slanted, like her own. The woman moved her head, revealing two pointed ears. _She's definitely an elf, _Kashia decided.

"Peace live in your heart," replied the king after pressing his fingers to his lips.

"And the stars watch over you," the elf woman completed the traditional greetings. "I am Queen Islanzadi. We come from a land called Alagaesia. We seek not to conquer this land for this is our home as much as yours." The king looked at her, puzzled. "Let me explain," she said.

"Over a thousand years ago, a ship full of elves left this land in search of a better home. These elves were our ancestors. They arrived in Alageasia and called it their new home. They were happy there for a while but as the years passed, they felt this longing to go home. We like our fathers and grandfathers feel this longing to return, so after we righted the wrongs we helped to create, we left for Alalea. I hope we will be accepted here and that there will be peace between our people."

The king was silent for a while. "I am King Elvadyr. On behalf of the elves of Alalea, I welcome you, Queen Islanzadi. I will make sure that there will be no strife between our people."

"Thank you," she said. The two people behind her stepped forward. "This is my daughter, Arya Drottningu and her mate, Eagon Shadeslayer. Both of them are Shur'tugal."

The king's brow creased. "Shur'tugal? Surely that means Dragon Rider? I've never heard of such a thing."

* * * * * * * *

Eragon looked at the king in disbelief._How can he have not heard of Dragon Riders? Surely there were Riders here in Alalea?_

_Didn't Oromis teach you the history of Riders? _Arya said. _Riders were only created in Alagaesia. That means the elves in Alalea were not affected by this spell. I'm not even sure that there are any dragons here in Alalea._

_Oh. Does that mean that elves of Alagaesia are stronger, faster, more graceful and have keener senses than those of Alalea? The elves share the abilities of the dragons because of the Blood-Oath and since they were not part of it, they wouldn't be blessed with the same abilities as us. Does that mean that they are _mortal_?_

_Yes, I think you're right. _Just then, their mental conversation was interrupted by a strangely familiar sound.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

Saphira's mental voice was filled with joy. Eragon could sense Eridor's elation as well. _DRAGONS! Dragons in Alalea! _She shouted.

In the horizon, Eragon could make out the shapes of about twenty dragons flying towards them.

**So did you like it? I'm planning on an epilogue before ending this story. Tell me what you think.**

**Btw, i'm planning to write a story on Arya's life. her childhood till... i don't know when. look out for it. hopefully, it will be up by today...**

**Please review...  
**


	12. Another Note

OK, I've been MIA for donkey's years, I'm aware.

And I can't think of any way to end this story so… I'm thinking I should just leave it as it is.

Sorry for any disappointment to any of you guys.

And as to whether I will be writing some more, well… I guess we'll wait and see. I'm currently re-reading the whole series (AGAIN!) so if I get any ideas, you guys will be the first to hear from me :D


End file.
